Modern gasoline engines are migrating from port injection fuel systems to direct injection fuel systems. A port injection fuel system is usually associated with low fuel pressure that can accommodate an electric fuel pump. By contrast, a direct injection fuel system is usually associated with high fuel pressure that requires a mechanical fuel pump. The mechanical fuel pump may be driven by a mechanical connection to a camshaft of the engine, so the mechanical fuel pump may operate whenever the camshaft of the engine operates, which may lead to noise, vibration and harshness (NVH), parasitic losses, and fuel warming.